Iron Heart
by Orihara Psyche
Summary: fic pendek KIYOSHI DENGAN HANAMIYA


Seirin pada akhirnya memenangkan pertandingan melawan kirisaki dai ichi di menit-menit terakhir. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kiyoshi dibawa ke rumah sakit atas beberapa luka yang diterimanya akibat permainan tidak sehat kirisaki dai ichi, dan menjalani rawat inap untuk satu hari di rumah sakit.

Di tempat lain, Hanamiya sedang duduk sendiri di ayunan sebuah taman.

"Khh! Kuso! Kuso kuso. . KUUSSSOOOOOOOO!" Hanamiya berteriak marah mengingat kekalahanya, hanya ada daun-daun yang bergoyang karena tiupan angin, bunyi ayunan yang seperti pengiring kekesalan Hanamiya.

"Aa aahhh~~~ mengesalkan sekali. . ." Hanamiya menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap hamparan langit gelap yang bersih tanpa adanya bintang, sesekali terlihat kilatan muncul di sela-sela sana.

_Hanamiya. . . kuharap kita bisa bermain bersama lagi, namun dengan cara sehat ^^_

"hehhh. . kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mampu berdiri kembali, iron heart. ." Hanamiya menyeringai dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman.

Dengan masih memakai seragam tim basket sekolahnya, Hanamiya kemudian memasuki sebuah rumah sakit dimana kiyoshi berada. Berjalan santai dengan sesekali memperhatikan sekitar.

.

.

.

"Kuso Hanamiya! Manusia macam apa sebenarnya dia? Bisa puas hanya dengan menyakiti lawannya!" Hyuga kesal setengah mati mengingat seringai Hanamiya di saat-saat terakhir, bahkan setelah kemenangan sudah dipegang oleh Seirin.

"Haha aku seperti mumi. . hyuuga~~~~" Kiyoshi tertawa sembari bertingkah seperti zombie.

"Ahh yang jelas Seirin akhirnya menang, na Mitobe?" Koganei meletakan tubuhnya di atas kasur, setelah pemiliknya Kiyoshi sedang bermain zombie, Mitobe hanya menunjukan wajah ragu-ragu atas pernyataan Kagonei.

"Apa kau bilang Koganei! Kau tak melihat wajah puas mereka walaupun mereka kalah?! Ga! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan?!" Hyuga mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Haha sudahlah hyuga, Hanamiya hanya terlalu mencintaiku saja!" Kiyoshi membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin yang cukup kencang memasuki ruangan.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"Huh? Kenapa menjadi sepi?" Kiyoshi menoleh ke arah teman – temannya yang mendadak terdiam.

"A ah. . ahahaha." Koganei tertawa canggung dan mendekat ke arah Mitobe.

"Mitobe, kau tidak mempunyai bibit S kan? Koganei berbisik pelan di telinga Mitobe, dan Mitobe hanya mengangguk pelan

"Hy. .Hyuuga ka-"

"Izuki belilah jus kotak, dan jangan pernah kembali kemari!" Hyuga membenahi letak kacamatanya

"Jangan bercanda, dia bahkan membuatmu dirawat di sini beberapa bulan." Hyuga mulai menunjukan nada seriusnya. Kiyoshi kemudian menggeser Koganei hingga terjatuh, dan membaringkan tubuh besarnya di sana, tersenyum – senyum sendiri menatap langit – langit di atasnya.

"Haahhhh. . . sudah malam, besok kami akan menjemputmu." Hyuga siap berdiri dari kursinya.

"Heh? Kalian akan pulang? Lalu aku? Aku di sini sendiri?" Kiyoshi menampakan mimik sedih diwajahnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali wajahmu ini. .!" Hyuga mencubit kedua pipi Kiyoshi dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Jaa Kiyoshi. ." Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, serta Izuki sudah berada di luar ruangan, tinggal menunggu Hyuga keluar.

"Beristirahatlah Iron Heart." Hyuga tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Kiyoshi menatap langit – langit kamarnya kembali, menatap dengan senyum terhias diwajahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah kasur di sampingnya yang sedang kosong.

"Hmm. ." Kiyoshi tersenyum lebih bahagia saat melihat bayangan di dekat pintunya. Bayangan yang selalu muncul di tengah malam selama dirinya harus berada di rumah sakit beberapa bulan. Sebuah bayangan dengan bentuk tubuh manusia dengan postur tubuh lebih kecil dari dirinya, selalu memasukan kedua tanganya di kedua saku, dengan menenteng sebuah kresek kecil, rambutnya sekitar sebahu. Bayangan ini hanya muncul beberapa menit, sebelum menghilang, bayangan tersebut meletakan kresek kecil yang tadi dibawanya, lalu berjalan pergi dengan gaya berjalan yang sangat dikenali Kiyoshi.

"Hanamiya!" Kiyoshi yang biasanya membiarkan bayangan tersebut berada di situ beberapa menit, kini tangan besarnya memegang lengan pemilik bayangan yang sudah siap berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Ki Kiyos mmm. .!" Hanamiya yang belum menyelesaikan keterkejutanya, kini bertambah terkejut saat dengan tiba – tiba Kiyoshi mencium bibirnya.

"Tch, teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hanamiya mendorong Kiyoshi kuat hingga terjungkal.

"Duh. . itte na. . " Kiyoshi mengerang kesakitan dibawah sana.

"Terakhir kali kau membawakanku tempura, kali ini kau bawa apa?" Kiyoshi memandangi bungkusan yang masih tergantung di tangan Hanamiya. Tak ada jawaban dari Hanamiya.

"Sah sah bantu aku berdiri, lalu kita akan makan yang kau bawa bersama." ^^ Hanamiya dengan debaran jantung lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya bisa terdiam. Kiyoshi yang menunggu untuk dibantu berdiripun akhirnya menarik balik Hanamiya untuk duduk di hadapanya.

"Aku tau kau tanpa cela datang kemari setiap malam sejak saat itu, meninggalkan sesuatu untuku juga. . . hhh. . mungkin aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku membiarkanmu melakukan itu sampai akhir, dan berpura – pura aku tak pernah menyadari kedatanganmu, lalu aku memutuskan jika kau datang hari ini, aku akan menangkapmu. Hehe!" Kiyoshi tersenyum di hadapan wajah Hanamiya yang makin terkejut setengah mati.

"Haha sudahlah, ayo bantu aku berdiri dan masuk!" Hanamiya kemudian berdiri dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh besar Kiyoshi. Keduanya memasuki kamar, Kiyoshi melepaskan peganganya dari Hanamiya dan mengunci pintu serapat mungkin.


End file.
